Adventures in KOTOR: Volume I
by I Am Your Singer 2006
Summary: Self-Insert: Two college students find themselves transported into the world of KOTOR. Story will begin approximately one year before the events of the first game.


Preface: I had started writing a KOTOR II self-insert story and realized: why start with the second game? Wouldn't it make more sense to write a self-insert to both games? This is the end result. I'll try to make this interesting by including stuff from well before the game actually starts. The KOTOR II self-insert will go on hold for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Star Wars. Otherwise there would have been a KOTOR III (I'm still holding out hope that we could still get one, even with TOR).

Chapter 1: This is Not a Game

I groaned when I saw that my alarm clock read 12:40 P.M. I couldn't believe that I had overslept class _again_. It was the third consecutive day that had happened. If that weren't bad enough, I was supposed to meet up with a friend at the student union in 20 minutes, meaning I would have to get dressed as fast as I could and sprint the whole way there. I was supposed to show him a game that I'd finally figured out how to make it work on my computer: _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_.I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and ran out the door. Running in jeans is so uncomfortable, and yet I find myself practically doing it all the time. When I made it to the union I checked my phone and saw it was 12:58. _And I still made it on time_, I mused to myself with a hint of satisfaction. A few minutes later I saw Phil walking up the steps of the union. "Hey, Greg, how's it going?" he asked me.

"I've been better. I actually overslept my class this morning. I only just woke up," I muttered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Ah," he said. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, I know. But yeah, since I only woke up just now, could we grab a quick bite to eat before we head back to my apartment?"

Phil nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. I haven't eaten anything today, either." We both headed down the stairs to the basement to grab a quick lunch from the Wendy's.

"So what class did you miss?" Phil asked suddenly.

"It was one of my history classes, and I'd missed it twice already this week. I can't exactly say I'm too thrilled about that."

"I would imagine you wouldn't."

"Yeah, so I'm not exactly too eager to talk about it. I just hope I don't miss the next class."

"Right," he said in agreement.

After we'd finished eating, we went back up the stairs and outside. It would only be a short walk to my apartment from there. Once we made it, and opened to door to my apartment, I realized I hadn't cleaned the place up in a while.

"Sorry about the mess," I quickly said. "I didn't exactly plan on having anyone over until we talked last night."

"Oh, trust me, this is nothing compared to my dorm room."

"Yeah, I'll bet. That's practically a requirement for dorm rooms, aren't they? To be unorganized?"

Phil laughed as I gestured to my computer desk.

"What say we get this thing started, since you can only stick around for a few hours?" Phil nodded and said, "Indeed, I'm curious to see what this game is like, since you kept raving about it."

I shrugged and said, "Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit. You have to remember I got this game several years ago and only recently did I figure out how to get it to work," I reminded him while pulling up a second chair. As he sat down I picked up the disc case and opened it.

"You need four discs to play it?"

"No, the entire game is on one disc. You only use the other three for instillation."

I looked inside the case and took out the first disc. I then opened this disc try and put the disc inside it. After a few seconds, the computer began whirling loudly.

"It tends to do this for some reason."

The launcher menu didn't open right away and the computer began to vibrate. I raised my eyebrows before turning to Phil and saying, "OK, it _doesn't _do this. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to."

"Maybe is something wrong with your computer?"

I looked back at the computer. "Not sure, it wasn't doing this last night. In fact, I don't think I _ever_ remember it doing this."

The whirling sound got louder and the computer began to vibrate even more. I pressed the button to open the disc tray, but the tray wouldn't open. After pressing the button a few more times, the tray _still _wouldn't open. I turned back to the Phil again and said, "I don't know about you, but this is starting to freak me out. It shouldn't be doing this."

"Maybe there really is something wrong with your computer," he offered.

"Maybe you're right, I mean, it's never done…" I stopped when I saw his jaw drop.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, Greg, you might want to…" he trailed off as he pointed back at the computer. It was now floating in the air and the screen had gone blank! We both jumped from our seats and took a few steps back.

"I think I'm starting to freak out, too."

"Oh, I think this is way past the 'freaked out' stage. This is…" I didn't even bother with finishing the sentence, opting instead to flail my arms at the computer. The room suddenly became darker.

"I think we should just get out of here before something even weirder happens. I don't think I want to wait and see what happens."

"That's fine by me," Phil quickly said. With both turned to run out the door before a voice suddenly said, "May the Force be with you."

"Too late for that," I shouted, turning back to run, before I heard a loud explosion. Lightning had shot out from the computer and struck both of us. A searing pain that shot through me, and I assumed that Phil had felt the same thing. The pain lasted only for a few seconds before I passed out, and the entire world went black.

…

A/N: OK, so here's your generic "get-myself-into-the-game" prologue. Very little actually happens in this chapter, but don't let that stop you from reviewing.


End file.
